A GE Holiday
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Now taking requests for G/E holiday stories!


A/N Hey all! Soooo, the holidays are coming up! And that means that, as a holiday gift to my readers, I will write a oneshot with whatever you want in it! It could be holiday themed, or not. Whatever works!

First request, from Phantom of the Fall: George has been very nice this Christmas. Also. someone walking in on them at the end, smut, and George being a dominant bottom. So! Here ya go, Phantom of the Fall! Happy Holidays! (Or no holiday, depending! I'm Buddhist, so my big holiday isn't until spring. But I still celebrate in winter because my family does. :))

* * *

George sat down on the sofa with a yawn, stretching before grabbing a cookie. He dipped the chocolate chip cookie in the glass of milk next to the plate, before taking a large bite. He hummed softly in satisfaction. The kids had been sent to Kathy's- she and Elliot had arranged for the kids to spend half of Christmas and half of Christmas Eve with each of them. He and Elliot had the apartment to themselves until the next day.

"Those were supposed to be for Santa, you know," Elliot said from the armchair.

"I'm not wasting the cookies and saving them for someone who doesn't exist," George retorted.

"Eli's going to be so-ooo upset," Elliot said.

"Santa will just put me on the naughty list, then," George said dryly, taking another cookie.

"Wouldn't you rather be on the nice list?" Elliot asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Does the nice list have good cookies?" George asked. "Otherwise, no."

"The nice list has something much better..." Elliot said, his voice husky. "You've been so nice this year... if you put the cookie down, I can give you your reward."

George looked at the cookie for a moment, pretending that he was having a hard time choosing. Finally he grinned devilishly and set the cookie back on the plate, then he walked over to the armchair. He leaned down and pulled Elliot in for a slow kiss. "Exactly how nice have I been this year? Hmm?" He muttered against Elliot's lips.

His answer came when Elliot pulled him into the chair and kissed him deeper, pushing his tongue between George's lips and licking every surface of George's mouth. He slid a hand under George's pants, brushing over the slowly-forming bulge. Elliot smiled into the kiss. "Very nice indeed," He said, breaking away.

George gave a low groan as Elliot's hand moved arousingly over his body, the other continuing to stroke his flesh. Sweat broke out over their skin, and they panted for breath.

"Unh, bed," George moaned, thrusting into Elliot's grip. Elliot chuckled softly and unbuttoned George's shirt, brushing his hand over George's nipples. He grabbed each one in turn, strumming the buds until they were hard. Then he leaned forward and began to kiss and nip at George's chest, sending waves of arousal crashing over George. He groaned and rubbed his insistent erection against Elliot's stomach.

"Elliot, come on, bed!" George panted.

Elliot smirked and continued to pump George's shaft, enjoying the sounds he was eliciting. George growled and bit Elliot's neck roughly. Elliot moaned, both from pain and arousal. Knowing that he had won, George stood up and grabbed Elliot's hand, half guiding, half dragging him to the bedroom.

Once they entered the room, George pushed Elliot on the bed roughly. "Don't move until I say so," He growled. He could feel Elliot's excitement at his words.

He retrieved a belt and smacked Elliot with it. "I may have been nice this year, but I don't think I can say the same for you," He said huskily.

Elliot shivered heavily, but he couldn't keep an eager smile off his face. George noticed, and he gave a snarl. "Wipe that grin off your face!" He ordered, hitting Elliot again. Elliot moaned softly and complied.

"Bet you won't like it if I do it harder next time!" George said, lashing the belt out.

After a few minutes, George stopped, shifting and crawling on top of Elliot. He retrieved a bottle of lube. "Do you want to be in me?" He asked lowly.

"God, yes, please!" Elliot moaned, reaching for the tube.

George chuckled and poured some lube onto his hand. Elliot blinked in confusion for a moment, then groaned as George began stroking his throbbing dick. Soon his hard flesh was slick enough for him to enter George. He tried to shift George closer to him, but George wanted to tease him a while longer.

"Stay still until I say so," George demanded. He continued to stroke roughly, causing Elliot to cry out and fight not to thrust. "You want me?" George murmured.

"God, George!" Elliot moaned.

George chuckled and whipped Elliot again, testing him. Elliot couldn't stop himself from moaning and giving a powerful thrust into George's grip. George hit Elliot again, shaking his head. "I said 'stay still', choir boy!"

He moved his arm back and hit him harder. He continued for several minutes, watching Elliot's reaction, growing more aroused each time the belt connected with Elliot's skin, becoming more aroused with each moan. Then, deciding that he was too aroused to wait another moment, leaned forward. "Get in me. Now," He growled.

Elliot was powerless to resist. He immediately shifted and pulled George towards him as he pushed in roughly. George gave a soft groan and gave a backwards thrust, getting Elliot as deep inside him as he could manage. Elliot began to pump hard and fast inside him, in a rhythm that sent fiery arousal through both their bodies.

"Harder. Faster, Elliot!" George moaned. His controlled exterior vanished, replaced by an animalistic, hungry lust.

Elliot complied immediately, pumping into George as hard and fast as he could. His muscles began to shake, and he moaned loudly. "George, I'm so close!"

George grabbed Elliot's hand, guiding it between them and around his cock. Elliot began to stroke roughly, and in no time at all George gave a giant shudder, warm fluid leaving him. "Elliot," He moaned.

The increased tightness tipped Elliot over the edge. He cried out, his entire body convulsing with pleasure. "God, George," Elliot gasped. He collapsed on top of George, panting for breath.

Suddenly, the sound of a key being turned came from the front door, which was opened a second later. Elliot and George moved frantically, pulling their boxers on.

"Dad? George?" Maureen's voice called.

Before they could reply, the door to their bedroom opened. Maureen blinked in shock for a moment.

"Uh… I was going to… well, anyway, uh…" She stammered.

"We'll be there in a minute," George said breathlessly. Maureen nodded and walked out awkwardly.

They dressed quickly before walking into the living room.

"What's going on, Maur?" Elliot asked.

She laughed awkwardly. "I was going to give you your presents, and just say Merry Christmas before going to mom's," She explained, holding out two wrapped boxes.

"Thanks," George and Elliot said.

She nodded. "Uh, so, see you tomorrow," She muttered.

Elliot hugged her gently as she walked out the door.

"Well…" Elliot began.

"At least I still didn't have the belt," George said, shrugging.

"True," Elliot agreed.

* * *

A/N: Just a heads-up: if this story ever gets deleted from this site, I have it posted on others. Go to my profile to find the links. Thanks!


End file.
